binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Orelisle
In the universe of Orelisle, the Gods are a unique subject. Overall, Gods are immortal beings who possess power greater than that of mortals and have dominion, or at least control, over either some meta-physical entity or group of collective beings. Gods also have worship in common. To be considered a God, and not simply a powerful higher-plane being, one must be worshiped or revered in some way that is religious in standing. One can have the power of a God by not be seen as one if they are not worshiped. Thus why Celestial Dragons are considered both Extraplanar beings and Gods. However, God is relative term. What one might describe as a God, another may describe as simply a very powerful being. Gods tend to fall into three categories: True Gods, Greater Gods, and Lesser Gods. The main difference, besides power, is their creation. True God A True God is easily defined. They are a being who controls a metaphysical entity, or is the personification of that entity. Their existence is highly disputed and most believe they are a mortal machination to put a face to the ebb and flow of the world around them. The creation of True Gods is unknown and it is not understood if these Gods can be created or just "are". Very, very few True Gods exist. Fae do not count as True Gods as they are a collective of names and ideas, not truly of that thing they control. The following are categorized as True Gods: * Death * Time Goddess ** Tesseroth * God of Madness * Vierfrynn (by some accounts) * Beast Below Greater God Greater Gods are those who have control over a metaphysical entity or collective group of entities, but there other beings with dominion over them. They are not created through belief. They are usually higher-plane beings, creators of schools of magic, or gatekeepers of some energy/resource or another. Most Greater Gods are known to exist by some account, though very few are seen or interacted with by mortals. Greater Gods are among the 2nd most powerful of the Gods. The following are known Greater Gods: * Avani * Zeru * Cinaed (now Emberara) * Nanami * Gold Dragons * Vierfrynn (by some accounts) * Azarath * Metrion * Zinthos * Elysium * Keep Lesser Gods Lesser Gods are the most well known and plentiful of the Gods. They are created from collective belief of Mortals. When Mortals believe in something, be that an idea, an object, a person, they are granted great power through that belief. Through this belief, they achieve dominion over what their followers believe and are granted astounding longevity and magical prowess thanks to them. This though requires huge numbers of people believing in them, so cults do not work particularly well doing this. Among the hierarchy of Gods, Lesser Gods are the weakest. They usually amount to power equal to that of an adult dragon or an archmage of some sorts. However, they can achieve power equal to that of Greater Gods if truly believed in. The most famous of the Lesser Gods are the Progenitors. The following is a list of known Lesser Gods: * Progenitors ** Vee ** Lolth ** Joe Archaeologist * Lady of the Silver Scepter * Possuss * Party Goddess * Bandit Queen * Wabbajack Category:Lore Category:Gods